mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Shoeshine
Shoeshine is the name of a female Earth pony with a light blue coat, periwinkle mane, fandango eyes, and a cutie mark of two interlocking horseshoes; one gold and one silver. She does not have a name given on the show yet, but she is named in merchandise. She shares her design with "Bon Bon", and has speaking roles in The Ticket Master, Green Isn't Your Color, Hearth's Warming Eve, and Putting Your Hoof Down.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Shoeshine is commonly featured as a background pony. Her first appearance is in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as one of the first background ponies seen in Ponyville upon Twilight Sparkle's arrival, and usually appears with Golden Harvest or Cherry Berry. She is associated with carrots twice: she offers Twilight some in The Ticket Master in order to obtain her extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala, and she munches on a carrot with the greens sticking out of her mouth in Winter Wrap Up. She appears in Ponyville's marketplace in Griffon the Brush Off and Call of the Cutie. In the former, she stands in front of the stall that Gilda swipes an apple from, and in the latter, she wears two shopping bags over her back; one brown and one pink. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, she is part of the plant team. Unlike the other plant team members, she frequently appears with yellow bands around the openings of her vest, and the leaf symbol on her vest is replaced with a yellow star. In the instance where she is seen eating a carrot, she even wears the same armband that Applejack wears that signifies that she leads the plant team. Also during this episode, a version of Shoeshine with a pink coat appears in a corner of the screen twice during the song. She participates in the Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends. She apparently has one of her number tags upside-down; one reads "18" while the one on her other side reads "81". After the race starts, her number changes to 6. .]] She reads a paper at a periodical stand in Green Isn't Your Color. When she glances off to the side, she spots Fluttershy and exclaims this, resulting in a chase and the eventual surrounding of Fluttershy by the paparazzi. She appears in both of the old-western towns in Over a Barrel and The Last Roundup, each time wearing a pink, white-banded cowboy hat. In the former episode, she draws horse-drawn carriages and helps in barricading Appleloosa later on; in the latter, she waits at Dodge Junction's train platform. In Putting Your Hoof Down, she rudely cuts in line at Sugar Cube Corner and is forced to the back of the line by an assertive Fluttershy; after this altercation, a mere glance from Fluttershy is enough to send all the other ponies in the line out of the shop, clearing the way entirely for the herself. In this brief speaking part, she has a San Fernando Valley accent. In [[It's About Time], she is among the crowd of ponies who laugh at Twilight's story of being visited by her future self. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Merchandise An upcoming glitter mystery pack toy with Shoeshine's likeness was leaked in November 2011. The toy uses the Applejack mold but features Shoeshine's base color, eye color, and cutie mark. Her name comes from the card accompanying the toy. The European toy package describes Shoeshine as "so understanding". Gallery :Shoeshine image gallery Quotes See also *List of ponies Category:Earth ponies Category:Female characters